Fun! Game night with my brother! (feat Mario)
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Luigi and Mario are both youtubers, though Luigi just does it for fun and Mario is a bigger name in the industry. But after the hundredth time of Mario pranking Luigi for views and giggles, Luigi gets sick of it and decides to fight back. Two parter.
1. Collab

**Mario brothers jokey AU where the brothers are youtubers. Luigi is an innocent small name gamer who doesn't care about the subs or the likes but wants his brother to be impressed and proud of him, and Mario is a popular bigger name prank vlogger who usually targets Luigi. Probably a two-shot.**

* * *

"Yeah, sure dude. I'll film a video with you tonight. Can I pick the game?" Luigi was extremely excited that Mario had agreed to do the collab video that he had no qualms against him picking the game, though he had been hoping to play 1 2 Switch.

"Sure! If you come at 6 we can have pizza before starting."

"Sounds good bro." Luigi couldn't hear the light chuckle as Mario clicked hang up. There was so much to do before 6! He began to clean the entire apartment, hesitating to contemplate inviting Daisy, his would-be girlfriend if he ever got up the courage to ask. But no, she was away for the weekend. So he resumed his frenzied tidying.

Luigi wasn't a big name youtuber like his brother. He didn't mind, though. No play button or view count would change his happiness, he was content as is. He played a lot of cute indie games or puzzle games or open world stuff. Breath of the wild had been for sure the best purchase of the year and he put in some time playing it while he waited for his pizza and his brother to arrive. The pizza was on time, Mario was not.

"Fashionably late," He reminded himself, understanding that Mario had a busy lifestyle and would be there soon.

So a half an hour later than expected wasn't soon but Luigi had kept the pizza warm and Mario was finally here.

"Let's eat and hop into the gameplay!" Luigi said, with little kid like giddiness. It was truly wonderful to spend time with his brother, and Luigi cherished about 95% of the memories. The other 5% were repressed. Highly repressed.

"Oh sure. Ooh, mushroom pizza. Tasty." Mario munched his way through half the remaining pizza, getting grease on Luigi's couch, not that Luigi lodged a complaint about it. He was used to his brother's slovenly habits. Mario then logged into his steam account on Luigi's computer and pulled up the game.

"Isn't Five Nights At Freddy's supposed to be scary?"

"Oh no, not this game. It's a business simulator, cutesy instead of creepy. Like FNAF world." He nodded, he had seen the party style game when a couple of his favorite gamers had played it.

"Sounds good." He smiled happily at his brother, who grinned right back, and they started at the beginning and began to play through, Luigi commenting cheerfully for his small army of viewers. He liked the cutesy robot bear Helpy, and he liked putting together the restaurant. He wanted to bring back business into this poor little restaurant.

And then things turned weird. He gave it benefit of doubt for as long as he could because Mario insisted that it wasn't a horror game. Mario knew how much Luigi hated horror games. Luigi was admittedly a little cowardly, and so anything with horror was something he was quick to avoid. Horror movies, horror games, Luigi was sometimes even a tad reluctant to walk outside on Halloween. Because some kids could concoct terrifying costumes.

"Are you sure this isn't a horror game?" Luigi asked, running a hand through his hair, feeling a little anxious as the stakes rose in the game.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure. I think I would know, I've played it a couple of times." But he heard something more in his brother's voice. He heard a stifled laugh. Suddenly, the pizza in his stomach didn't sit as well, and he had a feeling that there was going to be another repressed memory tonight.

But no... Why did it have to be that way? Why should he let this happen again? He would take Mario's abuse, but this time... This time he needed to fight back.

It was indeed as uncomfortable and frightening as Luigi suspected, with Mario laughing the whole time.

"My dorky twin fell for it again you guys! I knew he would, too, I knew it." Mario cackled to his camera. Luigi was hurt by his brother's careless pranks. And now he was more than hurt. Now he was seething and scheming.

"Mario, could you please get out of my apartment?" Luigi asked with tact.

"Course, course, no hard feelings right?"

"Of course not." Luigi said.

"You are just being yourself, of course." Luigi said pointedly.

"Glad you understand bro." Mario slapped Luigi on the back, grabbed a slice of pizza and his camera and left. Luigi rolled his eyes, not surprised that the insult had gone right over his head and glad that the dirtbag was out of his home. He would forgive Mario, of course he would, he always did, but first, there would be revenge. Long deserved revenge.

He couldn't sleep because of the game. Mario knew how these things got under his skin. Did Mario ever think about how this would affect Luigi's every day life? If he couldn't sleep at night than his performance would suffer in his job. He wasn't hot shot Mario who could do youtube full time. His Let's plays were just a hobby. His brother really was a jerk not understanding the differences between their lives. Mario would punk him his entire life if Luigi never taught him that he wasn't just the butt of bad jokes.

Since he couldn't sleep, he plotted. Mario would be so sorry that he was using his little brother for clicks and views. In fact, that silly video was already uploaded on Mario's channel, with horrible editing since it was so rushed. So many likes already. So many comments. And Luigi admittedly regretted crying.


	2. Live Stream

**Part 2 of the Mario brothers jokey AU where the brothers are youtubers. Small name gaming youtuber Luigi has finally decided to prank his prank youtuber brother, after years of dealing with the abuse.**

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me, Daisy, Peach." Luigi nodded at the two ladies, trying not to blush at Daisy.

"Your text intrigued me. Are we really going to prank Mario?" Peach asked.

"Yep."

"How are we going t do it?"

"I found out that he doesn't know Doki Doki Literature club is a horror game. We're going to play it together, and he'll act like he's not scared and I'll act like I am, and he'll think I'm pranking him with the game... But the prank starts later. We've got cardboard cutouts of Monika to fill his apartment with, Peach that's where you come in. And Daisy, you've done voice acting, I was thinking that you could record some of Monika's lines. And we'll give him the best scare of his life... At 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Wow, Luigi... That's intense. That's a lot. Are you sure you want to do all of that?" Daisy asked, wondering if he'd finally snapped.

"All my life Mario has been pushing me around. Just this once I'd like to push back." Luigi responded.

"Just this once?" Daisy asked.

"Just this once." He promised. Daisy smiled up at him.

"Glad you're not becoming your brother, no one needs two Marios. I'm in." Daisy replied. Peach was a little hesitant.

"I really care about Mario... But I agree. It's gotten a little bit out of hand. He keeps making videos saying that my boss has been kidnapping me. I'm about to lose my job." Peach confessed.

"It's time for a change." Luigi declared. He picked up his phone and called his brother.

"Hey, Mario! I have this dating sim that's supposed to be really long, so I wanted to live stream it. You in?"

"A dating sim? Sure. Maybe we'll find you a girlfriend."

"Haha, yeah. It'll be fun. How about Friday/'

"Friday sounds good."

"I'll order pizza. Don't be late."

"Got it, got it." Mario didn't take him seriously. He would probably be late. Hopefully, things would change.

Friday rolled around. The pizza was getting cold and the first scene of the game was pulled up. Luigi had wisely chosen to skip the intensity warning. He would warn his viewers, but not his brother. There was a knock at the door. There were cardboard cutouts stuffed in Luigi's bedroom, and he so looked forward to this sweet revenge.

"Hey bro. Let's go!" Mario grabbed a slice of pizza and the controller.

"Oh, these girls are cute," Mario commented as Luigi began the live stream.

It started cutesy and fun, as you'd expect from a cheesy dating sim.

"You know how to pick games, don't you?" Mario teased.

"I heard it gets better."

"You want to play for a while?"

"No, no, you're doing great."

"You're right," Mario smiled smugly.

Then the game started getting weird.

"Hey, is this game broken?" Mario asked, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think so... But maybe it's haunted! You're always doing those seance videos, maybe a ghost got into the game." Mario looked at him, eyes wide.

"Heh... G-ghosts aren't real, dork..." But he sounded pretty uneasy.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Luigi said.

"I've watched other people play this, though, and this has never happened." Inwardly, he was smirking. Mario looked paler than normal.

By the end of the game, his brother was thoroughly spooked.

"Were you... Pranking me, Luigi?" Mario asked when the camera was off, trying to wrap his mind around his twin brother pranking back.

"You caught me. Just a little prank. Night bro. See you later!" He herded Mario out of his apartment.

At 2 A.M. They moved. Peach had a key and let them in, and Luigi and Daisy began setting up the cardboard cutouts of Monika, as well as a hanging Sayori and a screwed up Natsuki and Yuri. Instead of putting a recording, they'd decided to stick in a speaker and have Daisy perform organically as they watched Mario scramble around the apartment from their video feed.

At 3 the show started.

"Just Monika..." Daisy said seductively into the microphone, startling Mario from his already uneasy sleep. He woke to a cardboard cutout standing over him. He let out a small shriek.

"No no no no..." Mario freaked, leaping from the bed. He opened the door to the hall, another Monika was there.

"Just Monika..." Daisy repeated, Luigi barely containing his laughter as he watched his brother scramble back. Luigi looked over at their secret weapon, Peach dressed up as Monika.

Mario tried the bathroom next, just hoping to hide from the Anime girls. That's where Sayori waited for him. Mario let out a yelp and grabbed a pillow from his bed to face the Cardboard cutout once more, as Daisy repeated the line. Just past bedroom doorway Monika was Yuri on the floor, one of Mario's real knives sticking out of her, with fake blood. Mario screamed as Daisy continued to talk to him. In the kitchen, a fake Natsuki was glitching out. He hit it down with the pillow, not thinking to grab a better weapon, which was fortunate for Peach. There was another Monika in the living room, and one just outside the apartment door. When he knocked that one out of the way, Peach came up, with a fake knife.

"Just Monika forever." She whispered to him, holding up the knife. Mario screamed and fell on the floor, shrieking. His neighbors were used to him making stupid late night videos, so no one paid any mind. Peach pulled off the wig and offered a hand.

"It's just a prank, Mario."

"Yeah... Just a prank." Luigi said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Y-you did this?" Mario asked Luigi, letting his girlfriend help him up off the ground, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yup."

"Because I pranked you with that FNAF game?" Mario asked, still figuring things out, but looking at Luigi with a mix of fear and awe.

"Because you prank me with everything. It's okay if you prank people... But you can be a real jerk about it sometimes. You need to take it down a notch."

"Got it." Mario got his bearings, still looking around.

"Hey, Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"That was a really awesome prank." Mario offered a high five. Luigi smiled and slapped Mario on the back.

"Yeah, don't forget it."

"I won't." He promised.

"Goodnight. Good luck sleeping."

"Uh... Yeah. Can you please take the cardboard cutouts out of my apartment?"

"You'll figure something out," Luigi said, giving his brother a side hug and taking his leave.


End file.
